


The Hot Tub

by FlameWolf



Series: My Strange Romance [9]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Hot Tub Sex, Manny likes to bite, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: Soon after the incident in the elevator, Manson decides Cherise needs some time to relax.  Though their definition of what entails relaxation may differ just a bit.





	The Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t know and have never met Marilyn Manson. This is fiction, just for fun and no profit will be made from this.
> 
> Author’s Note: Another quickie with our favorite couple. Ohyez.

As soon as the elevator opened, Manson was rushing for the room with his precious burden.  Suspicious eyes bolted to each door as he moved, not stopping until he was in the suite with the door shut and locked behind him.  Heaving a sigh, he lay the sleeping painter onto a plush couch; covering her with a downy comforter before going to explore to room.  After finding everything was to his satisfaction, the singer cast a glance to his sleeping fiance before a devilish smile curled his naked lips.  Then he was making a few calls as well as paying large amounts to several parties, all the while smirking to himself as the bartering went smoothly.

Soon, he was making his way to the pools on their floor; carrying a still sleeping Cherise as he used their card key to open the door.  Once inside, he flipped the sign to closed; turning a deadbolt to ensure there would be no interruptions.  Then he was padding toward the hot tub, allowing the towel around his thin waist to slip; revealing the fact he was very naked.  Wading into the steaming water, the performer removed the towel he had wrapped around his lover; taking in her nude form as he lowered himself into a sitting position.

Once he was settled, he was lowering Cherise into the water; relishing her groan of contentment as she nestled into him.  Kissing her forehead, he kept a tight hold on the sleeping artist as he watches the bubbling water around them.  While he wanted her to wake up on her own, Marilyn Manson wasn’t known for being a very patient man.  Nudging the top of her head with his nose, the singer smirked as the woman in his lap began to stir.  Sleepy, half awake sounds escaped her as she lifted her head to look around; stretching slightly while her brain booted up.

At first, Cherise was vaguely concerned that she didn’t recognize where she was.  Then she noticed she was naked and in a hot tub, currently being held in the lap of an equally naked man.  Sucking in a sharp breath as embarrassment and fear began to rise within her, the young woman began to struggle to get out of the hot tub and off the lap she was sitting on.  To her horror, arms wrapped around her to keep her in place as a chin came to rest on her right shoulder.  “Sssshhh, you’re alright sweetheart.  Its just me,” whispered a soft, familiar baritone while a certain scent wafted to her nose.  Eyes widening as she realized it was just Manson, she sagged backward in relief; tilting her head back to give him a confused glance.

“Thought you’d like a little relaxation after our activities in the elevator.  Don’t worry about interruptions either, the staff are ensuring people think the pool is closed for the night,” he murmured, his lips brushing against her neck as his hands began to roam over her body.

Groaning at the feeling of his calluses brushing against her sensitive skin, Cherise felt all her misgivings slowly melt away to be replaced with an overall sense of wellbeing.  “That’s a good kitten.  Let all that tension flow out of you,” growled his baritone, making her skin prickle with gooseflesh.  Having sex so often had only cemented the response she had to his voice since she was a teenager.  It was sometimes so bad that all he had to do was use a certain tone at a specific volume and her panties would be soaked.  The worst thing was, it seemed her fiance was well aware of it.

While he hadn’t said anything, he had been using her triggers with a disturbing consistency lately.  A fact she was having trouble pushing off as simple coincidence.  Even now he seemed all too aware of the effect his tone and actions were having over her, letting out a soft rumble that resembled a purr as his hands moved up to play with her responsive breasts.  Small nips peppered the back and sides of her neck as the taller male began to circle her areolas with his fingers.  Soon, quiet moans were leaving her as a gentle but persistent buzz began to fill her heavy limbs.  Humming in approval, Manson merely pressed a hot kiss to the nape of her neck as his fingers moved to pluck carefully at her awakening nipples.

Hardened buds of rosy flesh pressed against rough tips, a quiet growl gusting against the back of her neck before the nips resumed.  Then he was giving the small nodules a light pinch, letting out a gruff noise when the woman in his lap arched back into him with a low, long moan, her thighs moving restlessly as if trying to relieve the pressure building up inside her body.  Huffing, the dazed artist leaned her head back to kiss under his chin as he gave her nipples another pinch; snaring like a large animal when his beloved let out a musical sound full of lust.

It felt like there was a large snake made of electricity coiling in her lower abdomen while magma flowed through her veins.  Hot, needy pants left her as the fingers continued to pull and play with her nipples.  Every time he pinched down, a shock ran through her body to cause the coil within her womb to tighten.  Whimpering, she allowed one of her arms to come up to wrap around a strong neck; biting back pleas that he end her torment.  For some reason, she had a feeling he would ignore them and she didn’t want this to end so soon anyway.  “That’s my girl,” husked a throaty voice in her ear, the fingers suddenly leaving her heated flesh and leaving her feeling more than a little bereft.

Then he was placing the index and middle fingers of his left hand against her lips, the other hand slowly sliding its way down her slightly pudgy body.  “Suck them,” hissed out of him in a clear demand, his wandering hand coming to a rest just above where her pubes started.  Obediently, Cherise opened her mouth to take the digits; suckling them with the enthusiasm she would show his penis.  In fact, said part of him was pressing into the small of her back as his right hand resumed its downward journey.  Then the very tips of his fingers met the outside of the puffy lips that shielded her entrance from debris, his index finger slipping inside her wet cavern while hot breaths hit the back of her right ear.

Moaning as a shudder of pleasure rolled down her spine, the young woman wrapped her tongue around both fingers in her mouth before beginning to move back and forth.  This made the star behind her groan, a second digit joining the one already inside her slit.  Then he was moving them, making sure to play with her clit.  This made sparks go off inside her, a soft whisper of his name escaping her around the obtrusion in her mouth as she bowed back into the bony body behind her.  Growling, the rock star bit the nape of her neck; leaving a mark as his fingers began to pick up speed inside the slick passage between her legs.

Sucking his fingers for all she was worth, Cherise rode the waves of pleasure as Manson hit all the right buttons inside her.  Everything was building to a breaking point within her and she soon found herself on the edge of the sweetest orgasm she would ever achieve.  Just as she was about to tip into the delight filled oblivion both his hands left her, resting on her hips as gruff sounds left the man behind her.  Then he was lifting her slightly, sliding something from under the towel he had been wearing around his waist.

Caught between catching her breath and wanting to cuss the hell out of the performer, the panting freelancer startled when she felt something wet and goopy touch her anus.  Before she could even ask what the hell he was doing, a finger was pushing past the tight ring; leaving her with an unpleasant full feeling back there.  “B-brian... wha?” she stammered, stopping to gasp loudly when his other hand began to play with her still tingling clit.

“Shhhhh, just trust me,” he rasped moving the finger in her ass slowly while he continued to play with her sensitive womanhood.  Stuck somewhere between discomfort and need, Cherise relaxed as best as she could; eventually moaning as her earlier lust returned in a rush.

Soon another finger was joining the one in her back passage, drawing a soft noise of pain from her as she felt a slight burn.  “Sorry sweetie.  Won’t hurt for long and I need to prepare you,” huffed a strained baritone as the two digits scissored open to spread her.  A quiet cry leaves her and she feels a slight bit of apprehension while her lover continues his attentions.  She had never had anal sex before and didn’t at all find the act appealing from what she had read.  While men had a prostate to help things along, women didn’t and she had to wonder if she would enjoy what was about to occur.

As if sensing her hesitation, the hand playing with her nethers slid two fingers into her needy cavern; brushing against something that made her thighs feel watery despite the fact they weren’t supporting her weight.  Then a third finger was pushed into her tight ring and she felt herself tense as tears filled her eyes.  “Relax, relax,” soothed the singer, keeping the intrusions still while he focused on her clit.  Gentle, insistent circles around the small button slowly made her relax and soon she was moaning again; her moans getting louder as he moved the fingers in her sphincter.

Suddenly they were leaving, her anus feeling rather loose as something else was pressed against the tight ring.  “Deep breath in babe.  It helps, trust me,” encouraged the superstar, the hand on her femininity stilling as he positioned himself.  Taking in a deep breath, Cherise relaxed as much as she could; her blonde bangs hanging in her flushed face as he slowly slid into the tight opening.

“Ah, christ,” gritted his strained voice as he stilled, the impaled woman whimpering as her untested passage pulsed around the intrusion.  Thankfully the hand resting on her womanhood began to move again, replacing her discomfort with pleasure as she began moan.

Moving slowly backward as his fingers fluttered around her pearl, Manson hissed as he hilted again just as slowly; his entire body shaking.  “D-don’t know if I’ll last very long... s-so tight,” he gasped out, pulling his hips back again to begin a slow rhythm.  As he moved, his fingers entered her other passage; brushing against a certain spot that made her toes curl and her breath shorten.  Soon their breathing was synced, Cherise moaning louder than she ever had as she closed in on a powerful orgasm.

“Ah fuck, fuck.  Cum Cherise!” Manson roared, slamming into her back passage as he stilled and poured himself into her colon.  Thankfully she was right behind, white filling her vision as she tensed and screamed out his name into the empty room.  Then she was slumping forward, passed out from the power of her completion as her famous fiance pulled out of her.

“I love you so much Cherise...  So fucking much,” he whispered, his voice thick as tears began to roll down his cheeks.  Lifting his precious burden once again, Manson dressed them both before unlocking the room and heading back to their suite.


End file.
